Ashley Jackson
Ashley Jackson is a sweet, shy girl who hangs out with the nerds . She was once popular for two weeks for burning a 'Centerscore' into the Wilson High football field, but then the popular kids quickly forgot about her and she turned to the nerds for companionship. She had since appeared as mostly a background character. 'Duration ': Season 1 (Classics Set), The New Girl Season 3 - Season 4: Troublemakers Storylines Ashley appeared for the first time in Making Some Dough, where she and Hannah try to help Kim erase some money for saving the bakery: Ashley suggests her friend to try the Academic Challenge hosted by Mrs. Lee where there is a 100 dollar prize. She reappears again in this episode when Kim works at the bakery and Ashley goes there for buying some chocolate chip cookies and she says her friend that she could do better than this. She is also a part of the Lit Club, as we can see in "Writer's Block", when she tells Dinah that she loves the story written by her: her favorite part was when Dinah's character, Dinahella, and her rival, Katrina, battle with each other against the werewolves. Ashley reappears again in Good Chemistry , during the lunch in the cafeteria when Ben speaks about becoming popular. In "Anger Management" she asks Sam, who once was a matchmaker, an advice about her relationship with Andrew, who's falling apart, and Sam tells her she's a loser and she realizes that she questions a lot about his boyfriend cheating on her. She reappears again in Tough Guy On Campus when the Chemistry Club has to give the money to Ryan, Travis and Spencer. She's also mentioned by Hector in Nerd No More that she was popular for two weeks for having burned the Wilson High football filed, but then she was totally forgotten. in fact during this episode Ashley is seen having lunch alone in the cafeteria. Ashley attended Brendan's New Year's Eve party, where all the nerds try to cheer up Brendan's girlfriend, Taylor. She impersonates her friend Hannah and her boyfriend Zach. In Amanda's Valentine's Day is revealed that Erik has a crush on her, but Andrew can't let he and Ashley spend some time together, probably 'cause he still has feeling for her. At the end he confesses that he likes Ashley's character, Palima Calima. In The Storm Part 2 she's seen at Brendan's house trying to complete a quest with the nerds, failing, because Taylor was paying so much attention to the game. She was also present at Sara's memorial. After Angie's graduation, she's the only female nerd in the group, until Kimi starts hanging out with Kevin, and Taylor becomes a nerd since she lost all her popularity and dated Brendan. She appeared again in The Play , when she sees Sam's talent in acting, and in Casting Call, when she and her friend Hannah wanted to try out for Sam's reversal play, but Andrew scheduled a rehearsal so they can't try out. In The Newest Cheerleader, Ashley tried out for the cheerleading spot left by Zoe. Maria was impressed by Ashley's happy attitude during her tryout and gave her a temporary position. However, Maria kicked her off the team for being to klutzy. In the bonus scene Ashley is seen working out with the jump rope in the weight room, but then she decides to play video games with the nerds instead. After the tryout, she participated at Zoe's Talent Show alongside with her friend Hannah: they made a choreography about the 1920's years. She is currently attending the summer school with all the nerds: she's in the "WIREWOLVES" team. In "Game of Cones" she's the only one who helped Kimi trying to flatter Andrew's ego. In the season finale, Ashley tries to help Kimi winning the football field cone, but she has been eliminated by Keith because she was too slow to react at Emily's commands. After being hit a second time by Keith, because she was covering Emily, she convinces Emily and Kimi cooperate to defeat the cheerleaders. Appearance Despite her dark skin, Ashley has orange hair. She has gray eyes and wears a matching gray tank top. Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Nerd Category:Actor